Unspoken Promises
by lonely-fallon
Summary: Yuna was shattered into pieces when her boyfriend decided to break up with her. Living her life away from love, will the arrival of 4 young men put it back together or will it break it into even finer pieces?
1. Break up's?

Hi ya'll! This is my first fanfic so be nice. (actually this is my second fanfic BUT i published it at the same time that i published my first fanfic so this can also be considered as my first fanfic, get it? hehehe) Pls. R&R any comments/suggestions about the story will be appreciated.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.. .

Summary: Yuna was shattered into pieces when her boyfriend decided to break up with her. Will the arrival of 4 young men put it back together or will it break it into even finer pieces?

* * *

**Unspoken Promises**

_by: silentghost258_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Yuna was walking at the hallway of the school_, "Well now, an extra work in the library wouldn't hurt now would it."_ She thought to herself as she passed the court humming a lovely tune when she heard 2 boys talking, the one seemed familiar so she can't help herself, and the next thing she knew she was listening to the conversation.

"Dude! Are you serious? You're dumping that Yuna girl?"

"Yes I am, she's no fun at all, and besides she's only letting me kiss her, for pete's sake! Im 18 and I can't control my hormones any longer. If she's here I'll break up with her right away and show her that she's not the only girl in the world."

Yuna can't bear to hear another word but her feet wouldn't listen to her, she wants to run away, run as fast as she can, tears started to form in her eyes as she listened more closely to the conversation.

The other boy laughed. "Bah! Hormones, shmormones! The whole school never understood why you hang out with her anyway! I mean she's a total weirdo and she's not pretty and all, and with her hyperactive cousin, I mean, there's no wonder why you've lost it.!"

"Shut up man! I've been through hell enough with her attitude, she's so strong and so un-lady like, she's even stronger than the two of us combined!"

Yuna heard some girls that made their way through the two boys.

"Took you long enough. Well, let's get the party started." Shuyin stated.

Yuna panicked because she might be seen from where she was standing so she hid herself in the back of the trash trunk as the four of them made their way through. Yuna was devastated. She felt like a total idiot for giving Shuyin another chance. She stood up and wiped her tears as she made her way through the busy city of Zanarkand.

Still feeling bad about what had happened earlier, Yuna didn't go straight home that night. She needed a good cry, she went to the park and made her way through her favorite spot. Making herself comfortable, Yuna thought of how her life has changed since she met Shuyin. The ugly duckling she once knew changed into a beautiful swan. Time passed by and Yuna was still deep in her thoughts until the falling of twigs broke her silence. Losing track of how long Yuna had been sitting there crying, she checked her watch and saw it was already 9:00 P.M. She sighed and decided to head back home.

Yuna woke up and sat silently thinking of the events that happened last night. She can't help it, she loves Shuyin, she once hoped that he will be the first and last. Tears came running down the porcelain skin of hers.

"_That's what I've been trying to tell you."_

A voice inside Yuna's head said in a pitiful tone.

"_It's stupid! It just feels good to believe! What's the point of love that will never come to be? That would be so dull! You kept on believing in him, believing that he will change for the better, but look at what happened?! You call this love, to tell you the truth I've been watching the whole time, I felt all the pain and I swallowed it, now it's your turn."_

"How do you know all this? If what I heard the other day make's Shuyin happy then im happy with it. Im happy being with Shuyin and I can't be the only one who becomes happy." Yuna debated.

"_That's a lie! That point perplexes me the most. I know all this because im the other Yuna. Fine, if you want it that way, do what you want but don't say I didn't warn you."_ And the voice inside Yuna's head diminished. This left Yuna baffled. She don't know what to do, what to believe, it was then and there that she heard that voice, a voice the sounded so pitiful so broken and hurt and Yuna can't help but to be engrossed in her own thoughts.

At that time there was no one to comfort Yuna, she felt empty and broken, her father was not there, he went to the Djose temple to have a meeting with some diggers because they were planning to have a museum built in the center of Zanarkand. Yuna was left there all alone, traveling the never ending world of la-la-land. And as if on cue, Rikku came bashing in Yuna's bedroom, which caused Yuna to drift off her thoughts but she didn't even dare to move even a single muscle.

"Hey Yuuuuu!" Rikku was caught off guard with the sight of Yuna. She looks so broken and dull. She can't see the Yuna that she knew. Rikku sat beside Yuna and caressed her, even though Yuna hasn't spoke to her even a single word it's as if she understood it perfectly.

Yuna felt the warm body beside her and she can't help herself but to cry hard, and so she did. Until she found herself telling Rikku the whole thing, the conversation that she heard and the girls that the two boys met. This left Rikku furious. From their childhood days, they had no one except for themselves, they never let anyone near them, they never let anyone get the best of them, it was when they were high school students that they decided to open their world a little more, to extend their hand of friendship and they were happy with the result but they can't help but be overprotective with one another.

"Im gonna give that idiot a piece of my mind!" Rikku said while trying to cheer up Yuna. "Im gonna attack that stupid Shuyin and drag him around, how dare he! After all that you've done to him! I swear if I see that guy he's gonna get some serious beating because of the me! Super Rikku!" and Rikku made a pose. Yuna can't help but giggle at her childish antics. "There that's much better. Don't worry Yuna, everything will be fine. Just do what you think is right and please don't be too martyr." Rikku stared at Yuna and she nodded. Promise?" Rikku was glad to see Yuna smile.

"Promise."

"All right then! Let's go shopping!"

"Aw! What happened to the serious Rikku? Im gonna miss that side of your's" Yuna teased her.

"Hah! You'd better miss that side because I don't show that side in public!"

"Ah! You never fail to surprise me Rik!"

* * *

A/N 

Hi again! so what do you think? R&R! hehe! It's easy just push the GO button below and your on your way! hehehe!


	2. Destiny and stupidity

Hi! This is the second chapter on Unspoken Promises! I would like to thank

FFX-Lover: Glad you liked it, Anyway, there's a lot of twists and turns in the story and im running out of ideas! Waaaa!

Ashi-hemi: Yeah, i can't continue my other story, im running out of ideas, HELP! Hmm, so who's the 4 guys? ei?! hehe!

Diclaimer: Don't own...Don't sue.. . ,

Summary: Summary: Yuna was shattered into pieces when her boyfriend decided to break up with her. Will the arrival of 4 young men put it back together or will it break it into even finer pieces?

* * *

**Unspoken Promises**

_by: silentghost258

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

Rikku dragged Yuna in the mall shop after shop after shop. Yuna can't help but laugh at Rikku's hyperactiveness.

"Hey what's that?" Yuna pointed.

"It's obviously a music store? Duh!"

Yuna let out a light giggle "I know that, but what's that sign."

"I think it's a job vacancy. You wanna apply?" Rikku asked and started to become all jumpy.

The two of them approached the store and Yuna swears she saw a familiar shadow. She can't help but be curious, the shadow seemed all too familiar, but alas! Rikku came and dragged her to the store manager.

"We want to apply for the job."

"Hmm. Let's see. Why don't we take a test. Persuade the man over there to buy at least one cd."

"That's easy!" said Rikku as she dragged Yuna at the customer.

With a little music information here and a little chit chat there, they convinced the customer to buy 5 cd's in no time. This left the manager dumbfounded, with nothing much to say the two of them were hired. Much to their relief school hasn't started yet and Yuna's work in the school library doesn't affect their schedule.

* * *

It was now 6 P.M when Rikku suggested that it was time for them to head back but Yuna insisted that she needs a long walk. Rikku has done all that she can do to persuade Yuna to go home but in the end she was too weak for her. Sighing she hugged Yuna and turned her back to head home.

Yuna knew very well where she was going. To the park. After what she saw at the mall, she couldn't help but think as thoughts of what she heard yesterday started to rush through her mind. _Was Yuna that weird that he has to dump her?_ When she reached the park, she headed to her favorite spot, still thinking about her relationship with Shuyin. It was then and there that she realized that she has done NOTHING wrong. She showed him what she really is and too bad that he didn't appreciated what he saw, so what?! it's his lost, not hers.

_Love is just a worthless feeling. Destiny? Hah! Fat chance! Destiny is not that you can get if you strive, even if you do get it, it will not be in your hand. Even if you importune destiny, you will have to pay disastrous expense. It is the rule. The matter between man and woman, it doesn't rely on smart mind on the other hand, it doesn't mean that you can realize it if you strive. Human's heart is not like paper. They cannot be twisted, pulled to tear as you like. I have decided. I prefer to stay this way than enter in a ridiculous relationship._

Yuna has made her mind. _Love is only an imagination, yeah that's right._ After what she had given and all the things she had to endure and sacrifice for the sake of their relationship, this is the thanks that she get? Since she already made up her mind, she got up and started her way back home. She passed a dark alley and two men approached her from behind, strangling her. Yuna defended herself from the two men. As she was about to break free from her captive a man came and gave them one good beating.

* * *

Wakka and Tidus were hanging out when Wakka received and unexpected phone call.

"Hello?"

"WAKKA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CONTACT YOU FOR HOURS BUT IT'S EITHER YOU CAN'T **HEAR **YOUR PHONE OR YOU INTEND TO **SWITCH IT OFF!**" Lulu stressed the words hear and switch off, she was furious.

Tidus can't help but laugh at this scene. Lulu's voice can be heard even if the phone was not switched as loudspeaker mode. Wakka was starting to become pale. Tidus just kept giggling at watching them as Wakka again made some lame and i mean lame excuse.

"Hey Lu! Sorry 'bout that. Tidus called and he said it was something important. I've tried calling you but your phone was busy." _Stupid excuse Wakka!_ A voice inside his head immediately popped out of nowhere.

Wakka was nudging Tidus, punching him, pulling his hair even stepping on his foot just so Lulu can hear him but even if Tidus wants to shout at the pain at what Wakka did, he was holding it back. He always finds it very entertaining when Wakka and Lulu fight.

"Oh! What a lame excuse! I've never used my phone this day except when I tried to call you. And i can't hear Tidus! You must be somewhere with another girl! Don't you dare make Tidus look bad! Go ahead and have fun for all that I care!" And Lulu ended their conversation.

When Tidus had a feeling that their conversation was over he turned around only to see Wakka grow pale. Tidus can't help himself to laugh at Wakka's face but he decided not to.

"Looks like Lu's got furious again. Why do you have to use that lame excuse anyway?" Tidus asked in a serious tone but Wakka can see through his twinkling eyes that he wants to roll on the floor laughing.

"Oh shut up Ti! The least you have done for me is to speak or at least tell Lulu that you're with me. I gotta go. I have some serious explaining to do." Wakka said, blood immediately came running through his whole body.

"Be careful, and here's my tip. Never look in Lulu's eyes. She can glare at you for hours."

"Pft! Whatever!"

And Tidus just watched Wakka's retreating back. Without much to do and feeling slightly tipsy, he himself found his way back home. Just as he stepped outside the bar he can hear some one calling for help. Without thinking and thanks in large part to the influence of alcohol, he rushed into the alley and beat those guys into a pulp.

* * *

When Yuna turned her back at her savior, she saw again that familiar shadow. Walking closer to him, she suddenly slapped that man right in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" Tidus yelled in anger

Yuna was shocked to hear his voice. As she came closer to inspect his face, he realized that it was not Shuyin but another man who looked exactly like him. Well of course there's some difference like the way his hair was arranged, Shuyin's hair was straight while this man's hair was a little bit fluffy. Next it his skin, it looked like he just came out of a tanning salon. And last but not the least his eyes. Although his eyes looked like Shuyin's there's a big difference on how the way it sparkled. Yuna was interrupted by her thoughts when she again heard the man speak.

"I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU AND THAT'S THE THANKS THAT I GET?!GEEZ!" Tidus was really angry.

Think Yuna think! _"Oh! Im sorry I thought you were my ungrateful, stupid and idiot boyfriend. You certainly look just like him.."_ Bah! I can't tell him that, Yuna thought. Think Yuna! Think! Her head was about to explode when she heard the man lying in front of them groan.

"You ask me what was that about?! I was about to beat this guys but nooooo! You suddenly came in and interfered. As you can see, I can handle myself, I don't need any help from YOU!"

_Stupid!! Why did I say that! Argh! Stupid stupid stupid_! Yuna was shouting at herself. Yuna wished she could just hit the rewind button in the vcr of her life.

"Why you! How can you say that you can handle yourself, look at you! If saving you was wrong then im sooooo sorry!" Tidus said in an almost mocking tone but there was a hint of anger.

With this Tidus left leaving Yuna embarrassed and furious.

_Ungrateful girl!!!! Lesson learned Ti, next time you hear someone for help, never interfere!_ Tidus thought as he was about to start his engine.

_What the?! Hmp! I certainly won't be grateful for that kind of people! The nerve!_ Yuna at the same time thought as she started to walk to the nearest bus station.


	3. Wha what!

Eow?! Anyway, this is the 3rd chapter of unspoken promises, hope you like it! Oh! i also changed the summary, ahmmm, more like i rewrote it.

Note: Im sorry if there's any grammar errors or spelling errors. English is not my natural language .

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final fantasy characters. It belongs to square-enix, if i do own them, there should have been a Final fantasy x-3 (about the story of lenne and shuyin or maybe a story of auron and rikku! ahaha!) by now. ------ Don't own... don't sue

Summary: Yuna was shattered into pieces when her boyfriend decided to break up with her. Living her life away from love, will the arrival of 4 young men put it back together or will it break it into even finer pieces?

* * *

**Unspoken Promises**

_by: silentghost258

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

The days went by smoothly for Yuna, working at the store with Rikku was not such a bad thing after all. Did I mention that she quit her work in the school library? Yeah she did, she found her other work more fun and convenient for her lifestyle, since she can blabber nonstop. It also helped that Yuna changed her phone number, so there's no communication between her and Shuyin. It was only two weeks before school will start and Yuna just can't help but be excited when the day comes that she will go face to face with Shuyin.

* * *

It was 8 in the morning when Yuna heard a loud thud coming from the living room. Since she was the only person in the house, she was scared to death at what might happen to her. Without any hesitation, she quickly grabbed the baseball bat lying in front of her as she went out to see who the killer is. 

Yuna went down the stairs and searched for the killer, she can't help but feel more scared that she can feel her knees started to get weak all of a sudden then an arm held Yuna by the shoulders, without even looking back at who it is, Yuna immediately attacked him with all her might when she opened her eyes, she soon realized that it was a HUGE mistake.

"Stop that!!" a man yelled at her with absolute pain.

It turns out to be his father - Braska - was finally home.

"I'm so sorry dad! I didn't know!" Yuna was scared at her father since he was strict and all. He has this belief that his image is reflected by Yuna's actions so he kept Yuna in her best behavior, but like any other teenager she can't help but to feel suffocated with his father so behind his back she did some things that she knew her father will not approve of like let's say having a boyfriend.

Yuna prepared herself for a serious and long speech coming from her father but then again… Having regained his composure…

"I have good news for you my dear." Braska said in a low voice. He didn't even wait for her reply when he started talking again.

"Do you still remember the days I mean the months when you used to complain how your life was so bad in school? That you can't have a normal life?"

Yuna nodded. How can she not forget?! That school was like a living hell for her. If it wasn't for Rikku then she would've been dead by now.

"Well" His father paused looking at Yuna getting even a slight reaction from her, but when he saw that there's nothing coming out her face…

"I'm transferring you to another school." At last his father finished. He has this habit of pumping up the tension in his every news.

"WHAT?!" Yuna's voice echoed through the household, if I might say the whole neighborhood.

"I said I'm transferring you to another school."

"I know that. I heard you the first time, but wha-? Why? Why now?" When she was studying those were the exact words that she wanted to hear from him but it never came, so why now? What's with the bad timing?! Yuna can't help but feel surprisingly sad about this news.

"I've thought about it, and it's about time for me to listen to your…" Braska paused for a while, thinking the right word to say… "Let's just say plea." Her father said in a cold tone.

"_Plea my foot!"_ Yuna thought to herself. For Pete's sake! She can't imagine going to school without Rikku.

"What's the name of the school?" She at last said in a shaky voice.

"University of Zanarkand."

"_No way! Of all the schools why that one?!"_ Yuna shouted inside her mind. Of course she can't say this out loud because his father's words are like law; once you break it an absolute punishment awaits you.

"Why?" Was all that she could say to him, if she continues to open her mouth un-appropriate words will soon come out of it making him furious.

"Because that's what you want. The papers are all taken care of. My friend and I talked about it, and to make things easier for you, we'll go meet him and his son tomorrow, his son also studies there. Be ready tomorrow at 8:00 sharp."

Yuna didn't feel like arguing with his father, she was upset with him, without a word she immediately dashed off and into her bedroom.

* * *

Yuna immediately dialed Rikku's number. 

"Come on Rikku, pick up!"

"Hello?"

"Finally!" Yuna was relieved.

"Yuna? Well well well, the God's must be in a good mood today that you miraculously called." Rikku can't help but tease her. Hey, what can she do?! Yuna never called first.

"Ha ha! Very funny! Anyway, you're wrong. The God's must be furious today and decided to play with me; I have very bad news Rik."

Rikku immediately felt nervous about the drastic change in Yuna's tone. She felt that butterflies were starting to form from her stomach.

"Wh-what is it?!" she finally blurted out.

"My dad's transferring me to anther school…"

Rikkus' sleepy eyes immediately shot open when she heard the news. "WHAT?!WHY?" was all she could say.

"Because he told me that it was about time for him to listen to my PLEA" Yuna stressed the word plea and gave a huge sigh before continuing "and it's because he thinks that's what I want. Yeah! Sure that WAS what I want but that was like and eternity ago. I mean what's with the bad timing?!"

Rikku couldn't find in her strength to come bashing in their house and talk to Yuna's father. After all Braska's words are law, break them and you'll soon find yourself begging for his mercy.

Yuna noticed that Rikku has become awfully quiet. "Rik? You there?"

Finally getting out of la-la-land Rikku managed to answer her. "Yeah, uhm, what school are you transferring?" Rikku couldn't bare to hear the name of the school for she will hold a grudge against it.

"U.Z" Yuna also managed to say at last without all the curses.

Like electricity suddenly touched Rikku… "WHHAAATTT?!"

Yuna was expecting this from Rikku, after all who would want to transfer to a school where you can find the most elite kids in the city of Zanarkand?! Heck! Her life was a living hell in Yunesca High and now she will be facing a school full of rich kids?! What the?!

"I said University of Zanarkand, we have to go tomorrow to his friend's shop. His son studies there and he thinks that I should meet him so that things will be easier for me, duh?! He's lost it Rik!"

"But what about your business with Shuyin? What about me?"

"I don't know if I'll taste that OH SOOO SWEET REVENGE, but Rik! You're my friend, not to mention my cousin."

"Hmmm… Yeah… Maybe, just maybe…" Rikku said in a devilish kind of tone.

"Maybe? what?"

"Nothing!"

Yuna! Come here.

"Gotta go Rik, my dad SUMMONS me."

"oh… ok!"

"Damn rich bastards" was all she could say and soon was followed by numerous curses. _"Whew! That felt good."_ She thought as she made her way downstairs.

* * *

**-The other day-**

Yuna woke up peacefully. She glanced at the clock and it reads 5:30. She still wants a few more minutes of sleep, until…

"Yuna!" Her father was knocking on the door.

Yuna forgot that they have to meet up with his friend at his shop. After being irritated by her father's non stop knocking on her door and after mouthing a lot of curses, "Yes!" she finally spoke to let her father know that she's awake.

"_Why did he have to wake me so early? It's only 7 in the morning and the shop's not that far!" _Yuna shouted inside her mind. She can't help but to be angry at his father, but for some reasons she can't tell or show it to him. I guess she's just used to the way her father thinks, on how her father makes every move, so what's the point of arguing with him? Whatever he says, that's final, and no one can make him change his mind… After taking a bath and after dressing up, she went to find her father getting ready to leave.

"Uhm, dad, it's only 7:30, why don't you relax for a moment."

"Yuna dear, remember when I said that we will meet my friend at his house?"

Yuna nodded.

"Well, he called me and said that there's a problem with the artifacts that we have gathered and they need us there right away."

"oh! So I'll be staying here then. Ok! Take care then!" Yuna was relieved and about to enter la-la-land.

"Not so fast dear."

"Why? OH, your briefcase! You almost forgot!" Yuna immediately went to the kitchen and got his case then carefully handed it to him.

"I already talked with his son and he agreed to be your tour at the school. So, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me. I'll take you to their house."

"Wh-what?" Yuna was surprised at this. _"It's as if everything's taken care of! Don't tell me that he even knows what my grades will be or what section I am in, or… what food is served in the cafeteria!" _Yuna was mentally challenged by his father's actions. But her father gave no reply; instead he went out and started the car. Without much to say, she followed him and soon, she found her way to that. Darn. House…

* * *

A/N: sigh this chapter sucks... i know... but i don't have any more ideas, sigh sniff just hoping that more ideas will soon pop inside my hollow head (aw!) lol, 


	4. bitch and jellyfish head!

Hi again! Here's the fourth chapter of unspoken promises. One character is dedicated to my friend ashi-hemi a.k.a monggo a.k.a jez (haha!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, but i do own a Final fantasy IX,X,X2 and XII game cd... don't own...don't sue...

Summary: Summary: Yuna was shattered into pieces when her boyfriend decided to break up with her. Living her life away from love, will the arrival of 4 young men put it back together or will it break it into even finer pieces?

* * *

**Unspoken Promises**

_by: silentghost258_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

The ride to the house took forever. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. Neither of them even bothered to speak. Yuna was deep in her thoughts wondering where the heck is that house located, just as she was about to fall asleep she noticed the change in the scenery.

"_Wow! This one's too far from the city. Definitely the elite type!"_ Yuna thought while admiring the scenery. It looks so serene, so quiet, like a paradise she thought.

"Ah, dad… are we somewhat near the house?" Yuna at last broke the silence but she didn't take her eyes away from the view.

"Yes dear, as a matter of fact, were here. This is just the garden entrance, there's the main entrance which leads to the house." Braska said while pointing at the huge gate.

"Damn rich bastards!" Yuna whispered but loud enough for Braska to hear.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Yuna immediately responded.

"Hmm, anyway, it's not much dear. He agreed to guide you through the school premises and he also agreed to give you a ride home." At the same time the car stopped. "Ok here we are. Now honey, be on your best behavior, got it?"

Yuna nodded.

"Take care then dear. Bye"

"You too dad, bye" and with that he drove off.

Sighing, Yuna was having doubts whether she will push the doorbell or not. Finally giving in to his fathers plans AND demands…

DING DONG – DING DONG

"May I ask who this is?" a female voice can be heard through the speaker.

"Oh, it's me Yuna, the daughter of Braska. I believe he has scheduled me to meet the young master of this house."

"Oh! We've been expecting you Lady Yuna. Please wait a minute."

TANG!

The gate opened automatically. There stood a woman in her thirties. She looks… well to make it short clean. Her hair is put in a tight bun. You can see her youthness fading and replaced by wrinkles. She wore a black sleeved dress with a ribbon on her waist, and it's tied at her back. The thing that caught Yuna's attention the most is her eyes. If you look at it closely you can see that it's filled with sorrow and pain but there's a tint of happiness in a way or another.

"Welcome Lady Yuna!"

"Thank you" was all she could say because she's dumbfounded at the sight of the house, I mean mansion.

The woman noticed Yuna's jaws drop at the sight of the mansion and she can't help but giggle.

"Pardon?" Yuna was awaken at her trance when she heard a soft giggle.

"Oh! Sorry my Lady. I just remembered the first time I saw this house. I had the same reaction like yours." The woman said while bowing.

Yuna giggled at the thought of what she looked like when she saw the mansion. "Yeah! I mean, look at that house!" Yuna then gave a whistle.

"Anyway Lady Yuna, we best be on our way now. The master's waiting for you." The woman said while gesturing Yuna to go first.

The house was far away from the gate. You can see a path provided for the visitors. The path was surrounded by different varieties of flowers, at the middle of the garden, you can see a huge fountain, the fountain has a circle shape and it is surrounded by well trimmed grass and at the middle of the fountain there stood a flower vase filled with rare black roses. The house was really elegant. You can see the design was carefully built. The style of the house was more like based on the building structures of the early Greek time.

"Here we are."

"Whew! That's a long walk!" Yuna said breathing hard and regaining her strength.

"I'm sorry my Lady but I forgot to tell you that the cart was taken to a repair shop and-"

"No! No! That's ok! Besides I really need a workout right now." Yuna immediately cut her off. "Well then may I ask your name?"

"M-my name?" the woman stuttered.

"Yes, even a dog has a name," Yuna giggled "Don't worry! I just want to thank you properly for guiding me."

Yuna noticed sorrow and pain slowly forming in her eyes.

"Ahm, it's ok! If you don't want to tell-"

"It's Katherine, my name is Katherine but you can call me Kath." She said. Yuna glanced at her eyes; the sorrow was replaced by somewhat happiness.

"Well then… Thank you Kath."

Kath gave a bow and was about to leave.

"Uhm, you're not going in?" Yuna asked baffled at her actions.

"No my Lady, we have a different house entrance."

"Oh." Yuna said disappointed.

"No worries my Lady the master is very nice." Again she bowed.

"Thanks again, oh! And Kath, you can call me Yuna."

Kath gave a huge smile then bowed. "You're welcome and also thank you… Yuna." She bowed for the last time and Yuna watched her retreating back.

Yuna groaned and gave a huge sigh. Hoping for the best. She stared at the door in front of her for what seems like hours.

"Well, here goes nothing…" Yuna pushed the doorbell and no one answered.

After pushing, I mean hitting the button several times, again there's no answer. Just as she was about to leave.

"Coming!" she heard a voice struggling his way through the door.

Yuna again gave a huge sigh.

"Who is-"the man stopped mid-air and stared at Yuna. Also the same, she stared back at him. She remembers this man… That hair and those eyes.

"I told you were sick and tired of girls like you. I don't know what kind of excuse you've used with Kath but you're not fooling us!" Then he slammed the door in her face.

Yuna beginning to get back to her senses knocked on the door instead of using the doorbell.

"Yes?! "Again the man stopped in midair and continued. "I thought I told you not to bother us anymore?! Man! You sure are annoying!!" Tidus again slammed the door.

Yuna was now furious at this, knocking at the door pretty hard, the door was again answered but this time…

"LOOK! IM NOT ANY FANGIRL OR A SLUT LIKE YOU THOUGHT! IM HERE BECAUSE MY DAD ASKED ME TO, AND IF YOU THINK THAT IM GONNA PUT UP WITH YOUR ATTITUDE THEN YOU'RE WRONG! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! ARE YOU ALL THAT HIGH AND MIGHTY?! SLAMMING THE DOOR TWICE IN MY FACE?! YOU! YOU ROYAL JERK SCUMBAG STUPID IDIOT!!!!" Yuna let all the steam go out of her. Hey! She's really furious at that guy.

"Hmmm, for the daughter of Braska you sure have a colorful dictionary." This time a different man answered her.

Opening her eyes, "Eh?!" Yuna was shocked to find a different person standing there. The man has also the same hair color but his skin color is somewhat different. His hair was put up, with of course the use of a gel, and an eye patch covering his other eye. He seems much taller than the other one. "I'm sorry about that but that stupid son of Lord Jack pissed me off by slamming the door twice. I'm sorry about that."

"But I'm the son of Lord Jack. Gippal at your service." He said smiling devilishly while bowing.

"WHAT?!" Yuna was shocked to hear this. "The- then who's the other man who answered the door earlier?"

"Oh that? That was Tidus, son of Lord Jecht."

Yuna's face was turning on different shades of red at hearing this. _"What have I done?!"_

"Hey Gip! Who's on the—" Tidus again stopped then "I told you, were not interested in any of your games! Get outta here!" Tidus was now yelling at Yuna.

At the sight of Tidus…

"WHY YOU! YOU'RE NOT EVEN THE OWNER OF THIS HOUSE. HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT?!DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO TREAT A GUEST?! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO SLAM THE DOOR! DO YOU EVEN HAVE A HUMAN BRAIN!!!!! ARE YOU A MANIAC?!!!!!" This time Yuna was sure that it was directed at Tidus.

When Tidus heard her voice…

"Hey! You're that ungrateful bitch!"

"WH-what?!" Yuna was taken aback at his, ahmm, term. "Well look who's here?! It's jellyfish head!"

"Why you-"Tidus was suddenly cut off.

"Ooook! So now I know that you guys have met before. Oooh! As much as I'd like to video tape this whole scene I'm afraid that for now I have to interfere." Gippal at last took a step between Yuna and Tidus.

"Tidus, this is Yuna. She's the daughter of Braska." Gippal said while making introductory hand gestures "And Yuna, this one here is my buddy, Tidus. The son of Lord Jecht."

"WHAT?!" They both yelled at the same time.

"You tell me this is Braska's daughter?! Braska?! The one with the strict rules and law and everything?! The founder of the Zanarkand museum known all over the world and the co-owner of Zanarkand Mall?! That Braska?!"

"You tell me this is Lord Jecht's son?! The one who owns the famous Zanluca financial group?! And my dad's co-owner of the Zanarkand Mall?!" The both of them were shocked at this.

"Yes and yes…" Gippal answered. "By the way I'm Lord Jack's son, the owner of the world famous five star hotel and restaurant Djose and also the owner of the world known fashion house in Zanarkand if anyone of you bothers to know." Gippal said laughing hard at the scenario.

"Gip! You're kidding right?! Right?!" Tidus can't believe at what Gippal just said about Yuna being the daughter of Braska.

"Sorry to burst your only bubble of hope but she really is the daughter of Braska." Gippal said to Tidus leaving him dumbfounded. "Come inside Yuna and don't mind him, it's his nature to go around and scream at people." Gippal said while directing Yuna to take a seat.

"_Hmm, what's wrong with Tidus?! After what I've said about him going around screaming at anyone I swear he already beat my ass out."_ Gippal thought, his face forming a huge grin.

Yuna just kept glaring at Tidus. _"Look at him! He looks like and idiot! Is it that unbelievable that I'm the daughter of Braska? You're case is much worse than mine! I can't believe that you are the son of Lord Jecht, especially with that foul temper of yours!"_ Yuna thought clenching her fist.

"You must be tired, here have something to drink" Gippal disturbed the mini theater in Yuna's head on how she will beat the hell out of Tidus.

"Thank you, I really need that."

"Pft! You should at least thank me for saving your life but nooo and you're thanking for a glass of water?! What's that?!" Tidus at last regained his composure.

At hearing this, Yuna slammed the glass at the table then she shot up.

"What the hell is your problem?! I'm fine right there and then but nooo, you just have to come and interfere!"

"I came because I heard you screaming! Shit! What's wrong with helping people nowadays?! You should've at least thanked me!" Tidus also got up and answered Yuna back.

"Why should I listen to a jellyfish head?!"

"Why you!"

Gippal swore that he saw a vein popped at Tidus' head.

"Oook! Tidus I need to talk to you." Gippal dragged Tidus all the way upstairs. You can see Tidus giving all he's got just to break away from Gippal's grasp.

* * *

SLAM! 

"What the heck's wrong with you? That's the daughter of Braska, THE Braska! Now spill! How and when did you meet?!" Gippal asked with a little anger in his tone.

Tidus murmured a thousand curses at Gippal for interfering him and at Yuna.

"ANSWER ME!" Gippal was now angry, slamming his hands at the table.

"Remember when I told you that I was gonna meet Wakka because I've got something important to say to him about the blitz tryouts?" Gippal nodded. "Well, Lulu called Wakka and they began arguing as usual and he left me there so he can explain things to Lulu, with nothing to do I decided to come home early-""are you drunk at that time?" Gippal cut him off. "A little bit, anyways, when I exited the bar I heard someone screaming for help, with the influence of alcohol, I rushed through that alley and helped her and she slapped me! HARD!" Tidus at last finished his story like a good little puppy.

"Hmmm…" Gippal was now thinking of a way for those two to get together. "argh! This is frustrating! You go apologize to her right now!"

"Why me?!" Tidus sounded like a little child.

"Just do it!" Gippal commanded him. "Oh! And be gentle! I know you and you know that you have a foul temper… control it this time! For Pete's sake! She's a she! OK?!"

"HMP!"

They slowly made their way through the guest area only to find Yuna………

* * *

A/N:

This chapter is a bit long... I know, but i tried my best to make Tidus and Yuna's meeting well, funny, hope that's enough, that's the only idea my brain can squeez out right now, lol!

anyway review pls! it'll help me improve my blood circulation in my head so i can produce more stories, lol! Any reviews will be gladly accepted but don't be too harsh, this is my first fanfic after all...

Oh! I almost forgot! i also deleted my story in FFX2 entitled LOVE SO SWEET, i decided to forge that story here in Unspoken Promises and it's a bad habit of mine trying to write two stories at once, lol!


End file.
